This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a throat structure for golf bags.
Throat structures have been used in golf bags to separate golf clubs stored therein into groups. These throat structures typically include two or three divider bars that extend transversely across an open top end of a golf bag and divide this open top end into separate compartments for separating golf clubs. Sometimes, the divider bars are joined to each other by additional bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,328 to J. A. Solheim discloses a throat structure mounted in an open top end of a golf bag. The throat structure includes a divider which separates the open top of the golf bag into four compartments. The divider includes a pair of divider bars which are connected to each other near their centers by a rib. The divider bars are angled away from each other as they extend outwardly from the rib. This arrangement of the divider bars causes golf clubs, which are inserted into the golf bag through the throat structure, to gather and remain in outer corners of two of the compartments and in an inner corner of one compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,990 to A. J. Antonious discloses an insert for use in an open top end of a golf bag. In one embodiment, the insert includes a primary compartment surrounded by a plurality of secondary compartments. The primary compartment extends above the secondary compartments a sufficient distance so that golf clubs stored in the primary compartment are protected from golf clubs stored in the secondary compartments. In another embodiment, the insert has a primary compartment which is eccentrically located with respect to the secondary compartments.
The present invention provides a throat structure for a golf bag wherein the golf bag includes a body with a top end and a bottom end. The throat structure is mounted in the top end of the body and includes a substantially ring-shaped outer wall and a substantially ring-shaped inner wall spaced inwardly from the outer wall. The inner wall defines a first compartment. First and second divider bars extend between the inner and outer walls. The first and second divider bars are arranged generally parallel to each other to define a second compartment on one side of the first compartment. Third and fourth divider bars extend between the inner and outer walls. The third and fourth divider bars are arranged generally parallel to each other to define a third compartment on the opposite side of the first compartment. A fifth divider bar extends between the inner and outer walls to define fourth and fifth compartments located along a front side of the throat structure. The first and third divider bars cooperate with the inner and outer walls to define a sixth compartment located along a back side of the throat structure.
The first, fourth, fifth and sixth compartments are each preferably sized to hold a plurality of golf clubs, and the second and third compartments are each preferably sized to hold a single golf club. Preferably, the first compartment has a generally elliptical shape and the second and third compartments each have a generally square shape. Preferably, the first, second, third and fourth divider bars are of equal length while the fifth divider bar has a length greater than the length of each of the first, second, third and fourth divider bars.